The Garden of Black Order
by ying9
Summary: Starting from Chapter 155 with yummy yaoi twist from the abyss of my mind Yullen action with slight humor. The chapter will stray form the actual story as new chapters are updated, but will start off very close to the original manga
1. Prologue

The Garden of Black Order

Note: This fic is in the genre of **Yaoi** romance, and maybe a little comedy to spice things up a bit.

**Yaoi hater (s), please click on the return button**, for flames and other mean critics due to anti-yaoi will be very unwelcomed, it hurts my self-esteem!

This is not the first chapter, but the preface that will hopefully let in all of you in on what I have in mind. If any of you have the meaning of the flower, or the name, different from mine, please feel free to tell me.

oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

Preface:

Lotus

(Nelumbo nucifera Gaertn)

Kanda Yu

I am the symbol of holy,

Purity,

Eternal happiness,

And absolute, pure, untainted love

Snowdrop

(Galanthus nivalis)

Allen Walker

Full of hope,

Tender love,

I share my color with the Snow goddess,

The angel who saved Eve from eternal sorrow.

Flame of Forest

(Delonix regia)

D. Walker

Poison am I,

For I will burn through all,

I may look beautiful,

But truth be told I am poison,

Toxic in every blossom and in all the seeds that sprung forth,

My hatred holds no boundaries;

I will rid the world of all impurities.

Horse-intoxicated Pieris

(Piers taiwanensis)

Mana Walker

I am the sacrifice,

The lamb waiting to be gutted,

Soft cream white mix with a tint of green,

Adorable and dainty I look,

But coy is my true nature,

For I am poisonous.

Wall Flower

(matthiola incana)

Lenalee Lee

Please believe me,

trust me.

I am virtue, purity, eternal love,

The one who holds love.

Red; to believe, to trust

White, to hold

Pink is to wish

Ocher, to preserve loneliness, to pity

Lavender

(Lamiaceae)

Lavi

I am devotion and distrust.

I wear the loveable mask,

I held the divine scent of musk,

However,

To trust me is your most horrible mistake, why ask?

Because,

Under this façade, I am just a jest.


	2. In the Mind of Lotus

The Garden of Black Order

Note: This is a YAOI fic

Edited from Chapter 155 p. 3 with yummy yaoi twist … from the abyss of my corrupted mind~~~ wha ha ha ha ha

Oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

_Thinking_

Chapter One: In the mind of Lotus

Kanda's Pov

"Kanda-Kun, is Lavi alright?" Supervisor Kumui screamed through the corrupted room. Broken walls and supports fill the air with cloud-like debris.

"I can't move~" was the whinnying reply of that Usagi.

"I am so sorry," again, supervisor said, "Making the two of you fight without your weapons…"

"Chi, I don't remember asking for any apologies." I stated in hard tone, "Fighting Akuma is my job." _So is protecting my Moyashi, speaking of which, where is he? Damn usagi just had to hold me back. Damn it, last time I saw him, he was full of injuries. Must find him, he was only able to continue on because of Crown Clown. _

"Yu, you're so manly..." Lavi was half whinnying and half delusional. _Chi, like I care, well, maybe, if only I was that in the eye of my Moyashi…_

The supervisor left, something about the survivors of scientists from the lab,but something was wrong. The Akuma!

Shit, Moyashi is in danger!

The level four was moving and squirming, the broad sword that Moyashi has on him can't hold on.

Damn it, it's still moving. I wanted to get up, but my healing just isn't catching up with me. _Why did that blasted Chinese man always had to be right, and here I thought this curse was at least useable for something!_

As I forced my body to stand up, my lung took in breath full of ashes and dusk from the air, together they blasted out of my body in coughs mix with my blood.

My body won't heal fast enough for me to move, and there isn't enough blood in my body to keep my eyes clear.

At least Moyashi still have General Cross to help him, not! Look what 'help' he was to my Moyashi. Help my ass, I gotta get up, gotta help my Moyashi, my Snowdrop.

Oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

Sorry it was so short, but this was sort of done in a rush. Hopefully, you guys are able to understand my grammar. I have a sort-of Beta here… yes, a friend, but because of our completely different writing styles that I just can't let her edit my fics without me fussing, so… anyone who have the spare time and is willing to Beta my fics are welcome, please! I need help!!!


	3. Storm Meant to Break the Garden

The Garden of Black Order

AN: News! This chapter was beta by 'ThisUsernameIsVeryCreative' and trusts me that is creative!

Also, for conveniences, I used both the anime and manga version as reference to write the fighting scene. I prefer the manga, so all the scenes will be appeared more toward chapter 155 rather than episode 103.

Disclaimer: When in doubt, refer to chapter one! Yes I don't own it people, if I did, Yaoi~~~~~~~~~~

_Italic is for thinking unless stated otherwise_

OoO/ OoO/ OoO

Previously:

At least Moyashi still have General Cross to help him… Not! Look what 'help' he was to my Moyashi. Help my ass, I gotta get up, gotta help my Moyashi, my Snowdrop.

OoO/ OoO/ OoO

Chapter Two: Storm meant to break the Garden

A whimper… followed by another, and soon, a string of whimpers.

"Ngg~~" the child-like cry squealed from the devil, the Akuma, "Ngg… Inn…no…"

"In…no…cen…ce!" Broken cries of the Akuma continued to squeal like pig in the slaughterhouse.

"Huh?" With the distraction of possible survivors of the scientists, Allen, the fifteen-years old snow-haired exorcist was caught off-guard

"Hate… Hate… it… Hate it!" Anger raised from the broken strings of whimpers.

"Hate it! I hate it!" With each word voiced, the venom spread on par with wrathful fury.

"I hate it!" The shriek of Level four Akuma rang throughout the open space as its chubby little fingers grabbed hold of the broad sword.

Bright purple static cracked from the section of the anti-akuma sword where the chubby hands took hold.

"I hate this stupid innocence!" The final shriek from that repulsive high-pitch voice burst out of the Akuma as its hands left the burning sword.

"He… can still move?" Unable to comprehend at the moment, Allen hesitated.

Moving back, both of the chubby hands hold out as energies gathered into neon spheres. The sphere turned into bright violet neon in front of Allen's face, laser then shot out in unorganized attack from the glowing spheres.

The female exorcist, who was right next to Allen, jumped away in time from the fierce strike. With the speed of Dark Boots, she, Lenalee, was able to avoid the attacks. However, weakened from the earlier attacks, Allen was forced to leaped away leaving behind the Anti-Akuma sword still bury deep within the writhing Akuma with only the cape of Crown Clown for protection.

With both exorcists away, the Akuma pulled the cracking sword out of its stomach with painful screams. A flick of its hand and the sword came flying toward Allen pinning right next to the exorcist in the broken concrete wall.

Sickening laughs darken the very breath of air making each breath harder to swallow; the debris and ashes were not making anything easier either even as it cleared.

The Akuma with the vision of twisted angel, complete with two glowing halos and pair of dove-white wings screeched, "You fools," neon purple static pulsed as he questioned, "You really thought that this would be enough to destroy me?"

A loud thud came from the direction of the sword; Allen twisted his neck to looked up to see his master, General Marian Cross standing on his sword. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "Sure, it is time for you to be destroyed." Husky deep voice from the man answered.

With the speed that only comes from experience and training, the man darted toward the enemy. Stopping just before the twisted creature with the gun, Judgment, aim perfectly still at its head, General Cross spoke again in that husky deep voice.

"You want me to tell you why?" The deep husky voice, which womanized thousands of females, ranges from women over sixty to children under ten.

A single gunshot rang throughout the building. Electric blue rays follow closely after the bullet, shining the power of Innocence, the Judgment.

Level four Akuma is no pushover either, with both hands in front of his face; he was able to slow the bullet.

With labored breath, the Akuma spoke, "Hah, looks like… you underestimated me…" and with that, the bullet stopped.

"Not a chance!" both hangs swing open and the bullet flied away, the Akuma continued to smirk.

That smirk was countered by an eerie smirk that can rival the Devil, along with pearl white teeth. Then again, Allen has always, when General Cross is not around, referred to his master as the Devil.

"Did you only see that one shot?" that long burgundy-hair man asked. With the signature white mask and cigarette, General Cross pull up his Anti-Akuma weapon, Judgment, and release the casings. Total of six casings were released.

"Huh?" was the only intelligent reply that the Akuma was able to give as thick red liquid ran down his face.

Stunned, the Akuma then realized, he had been shot. Not once, not twice, but he had been shot multiple times; one in the center of his forehead, two on both side of his chests, one in the abdomen above the star, and two on both his thighs.

"… No way…" unable to even think, the twisted angel spoke with the same red liquid gurgling out of its mouth.

Suddenly, electric blue rays shone into an angelic design from the area where the bullets from Judgment reside.

"Guahh!" the twisted angel twist in pain as its body enlarges itself like a poorly made balloon. Small parts of muscle suddenly swell into uneven masses, the painful screech went on.

"Where was I? Ah, yes, the reason." The General took out his cigarette and continued, "Let's overlook everything you did to the members of the Order, I am not that cruel of a man after all." With the serenity no one can achieve right in front of the strongest Akuma the world has ever known General Cross Marian smiled, not a smirk, not a twitch facial muscle appeared, and continued, "But then, you went and messed up my clothes."

Screams of pain continued on as both Allen and Lenalee's face both went cold at General Cross's reasoning. Then, just as fast as their face went cold, surprise dominated them again.

Unable to cope with the pain, the only thought that the Akuma had was to escape. It jumped upward and flew toward the open ceiling.

Malcolm C. Levrier, Central's top official and inspector lean toward the rail and shout, "It's trying to get away from above!" a brief pause and the tooth like mustache man yelled, "Hevlaska, close the shutters!"

The deep powerful, female voice resonant "It's no use, I won't make it…"

Just then, four white ribbons like material stretched upward and grabbed hold of the Akuma like a leash with a mind of its own. "Clown Belt!" was shouted by a male voice, Allen's voice.

One eye from the bulging Akuma looked down to see the snow-haired exorcist sliding to grab hold of it. "You are not getting away!" with the strength voicing through his voice, he continued, "I will destroy you here and now!"

"Guah!" a painful twitch as the Clown Belt tightening on its body, the losing Akuma turned his eye to the top, to his escape, however, a small tapping sound came from above the Akuma.

"Oh yeah, you keep flying…" an eerie voice similar to the burgundy-haired General spoke, "Come on up, we could both do with a bit of fun." The small eye that is almost blocked by the bulging muscles can only widen so much at the sight of the other two Generals waiting for it on the top.

More labored panting, each louder then the previous ones came from the strongest Akuma, the first to ever reach level four. All that rang though the mind of the creature was that this is exactly the saying of 'Tiger in the front door and Wolf at the back door.' There is nowhere to run to , but if it can just go through the closing shutter, then maybe, just maybe it can escape into the sky.

"Huaaah!"

An earsplitting scream of distress squealed out of the bulging sack of the once twisted angel as Allen and Lenalee attacked the Akuma one last time from the back. With the golden golem Timcanpi follow closely behind them, both exorcists' attack went through the Akuma.

"Damn… damn it…" the child-like voice held so much regret as it realized that there was no escape, "But… I did kill an awful lot, Earl-sama…"

The shutter closed.

The level four Akuma exploded in midair as if unable to continue to function. Inspector Levrier's right hand form in a bone-breaking grip as he stared at the explosion.

"Heh, take that…" came the heavily injured one-eyed exorcist.

"You said it…" was the only thing coming from the Japanese exorcist in between his harsh breathing.

A dash, fallen from the explosion, an metal clinking, the partial scrap that was once the head of the Akuma dropped right next to General Cross. It laughed.

"Ha ha… don't get so cocky. Just because you destroyed someone as weak as me…" the child-like voice rang again, "We can destroy you at any time!"

General Cross lowered his stance as he eyed the pitiful creature.

"We will be the victors!" an electrifying thrilling was then covered by a loud sneeze which was closely follow by a loud gunshot. It seemed that the annoying thrilling and squealing of the Akuma really got to the General as he smiled, "Oops, I was supposed to keep him as a sample.

Every exorcist in the room and Inspector Levrier stared at the exploded head of the Akuma as they take in the final words of the creature.

A static sound buzzed through the louder speaker. Then, a male voice came, "Komui here, halt the evacuation. I expect each team to follow my orders immediately. Tend to the wounded in the fifth laboratory as well as in headquarters. The level four was destroyed. The long morning… is over."

After the glaring contests between the inaudible objects was over. Each exorcist went separate ways.

Lavi jumped up to go find Bookman as soon as his injuries dropped to sustainable throbbing.

Lenalee helped Allen to rest against one of the columns and jump onto ground level to find help.

Kanda missed Allen's positions due to the glaring he was giving to the empty corpse of the Akuma. Disappointed, he decided to find Allen's location through Lenalee.

The two Generals on the top of the shutter disappeared into nowhere as Inspector Levrier approached General Cross.

-Lenalee pov-

"Is anyone one here a doctor? Allen is not moving!" I shouted in the mass of people.

I looked around frantically in the chaos.

"Where is he?" Someone answered.

Quickly, I grabbed the brunette-haired doctor's coat and replied, "He's in one of the corridors below…Hur…"

"Are you all right? You are really pale." The doctor asked as my whole body dropped onto the ground.

"That blood, did you hit your head?" The nurse beside him and me asked as soon as she saw the blood from my left temple.

_Allen is waiting for me, for them, I have to…tell them…_

"It, it is nothing, I just feel faint… my whole body feels heavy…" I tried to answer them but my feet…

The red Innocence shone in hexagon pattern brighten into neon red and unwrap itself from my feet.

_Huh? Innocence… it deactivated?_

"It turned into red rings… did they stop working?" I asked, but no one was able to answer me.

_They don't seem quite like a parasitic-type… _

_They are not equipment-type but_

_Are they really parasitic?_

"Where is Allen Walker?" In the mist of my questioning, someone from my right asked about Allen. I realized that Allen needs more help than me. I turned to answered the man but something, no, someone else caught my eyes.

_Kanda? What is he looking for? Why does he seem so sad? _

I look at his eyes for a moment at they redirected onto something else, I follow his eyes and saw…

OoO/ OoO/ OoO

Urgent Message:

Oh, before you check out, know that the reason my beautiful Beta, ThisUsernameIsVeryCreative,is not going to be able to help me anymore, so unless I am able to find someone who is available and is interested in my fics, the next chapter and etc will not be beta-ed.


	4. Notice

As of now, I am sure many fine audiences such as yourselves had read about the notice many fine writers have posted on their work. I got here late due to my procrastination tendencies; however, it is better late then ever.

Please allow me rant awhile. This act has personally go against my belief as well as the main reason I join this site. I, much alike many authors on this side have memberships elsewhere and will most likely be moving to ensure the continuation of untold stories. However, while some of the stories may be preserved in another form in other places, most may not survive this change. As we speak, part of our community is disappearing due to belief of violation on sexual content. There is still time left to put a stop and hope to restore the site to its former glory. Please join our clause to stop the destruction of stories old or new, long or short, and mature or not.

*For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, hopefully we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
